1. Field of the Invention
A delivery system for inclusion in an edible composition is formulated to have at least two active components with an encapsulating material for managing the release of the two actives relative to each other when used in an edible composition.
2. Description of the Background
High intensity sweeteners generally have a sweetening intensity greater than sugar (sucrose) and a caloric value lower than that of sugar at equivalent sweetness levels. In some situations, it is especially desirable to control the release of high intensity sweeteners in compositions since the high sweetness levels can easily overwhelm the consumer. Moreover, the controlled release of the sweetener provides desirable masking of unpleasant tasting materials and may help bring out flavor characteristics of other ingredients. Because each high intensity sweetener is chemically and physically distinct, each is a challenge to use in an edible composition and each exhibits one or more shortcomings, which may be moderated by encapsulation.
For example, many high intensity sweeteners lose their sweetness intensity rapidly when used in edible compositions such as chewing gums and confections with certain flavors. Encapsulation can modulate and prolong release to provide a more desirable taste profile. Some high intensity sweeteners such as saccharin, stevioside, acesulfame-K, glycyrrhizin, and thaumatin have an associated bitter taste or off-note. Certain high intensity sweeteners are also unstable in the presence of certain chemicals including aldehydes and ketones, and sensitive to exposure to environmental conditions including moisture. Solid sucralose is known to turn dark during prolonged storage and/or upon exposure to heat and ambient air. Encapsulation can be used to isolate unstable compounds to prevent degradation and prolong shelf life.
Typically, the taste profile of a high intensity sweetener can be described as a rapid burst of sweetness. Usually, high intensity sweeteners reach their peak sweet taste rapidly, with the intensity of sweet taste rapidly declining soon thereafter. The initial rapid burst can be unpleasant to many consumers as the strong sweet taste tends to overpower the other flavors that may be present in the edible composition. The relatively rapid loss of sweetness can also result in a bitter aftertaste. For this reason, it may be desirable to encapsulate high intensity sweeteners with an encapsulating material in order to modulate and prolong the release and to chemically stabilize and enhance the overall taste profile.
By incorporating different active components into separate delivery systems and then mixing the separate delivery systems in a single edible composition, different release profiles may be obtained due to the different interaction of the active component with the encapsulating material. The Inventors have identified this as a problem when trying to control the relative release profiles of the actives in a single edible composition.